Sin recuerdos
by Namida koe
Summary: No recordar absolutamente, es peor que ser olvidada... ¿Quien soy?... Una habitacion blanca y un fuerte dolor de cabeza... Horrible summary pero los invito a pasar
1. Chapter 1

_**Sin recuerdos**___

_**A pesar de que el día sea soleado y el cielo sea de un azul reconfortante, **_

_**Para mi es más bien gris y frió. No encuentro una razón para sonreír... para pensar en el mañana; tal vez sea porque mis sueños e ilusiones... se han ido junto, me pregunto si seré capaz de sonreír otra vez... **_

_**Las mañanas, las tardes y las noches son iguales para mí, desde ese día no encuentro la manera de sonreír y nuevamente se repite este círculo, esta estúpida monotonía...**_

_**El día no podría estar más sincronizado con mis sentimientos... porque nunca me he podido valorar siempre en espera de ser reconocida, de ser tomada en cuenta, ser notada.**_

_**Abro los ojos lentamente y recorro cada rincón de mi habitación, de mi desolada habitación, sus paredes blancas me hacen sentir, como si estuviese en un hospital ¿Tal vez?¿En ocasiones me he llegado a preguntar... el por qué no me atrevo a remodelarla? ¿Quizás sea por algo que tiempo atrás tuve y que olvide?¿ quizás solo sea por capricho? Solo puedo decir que el motivo no lo sé.**_

_**Me levanto de mi cama, con dirección a la ventana como siempre esperando algo...**_

_**Este es un triste día más que cualquier otro, el cielo es cubierto por una densa capa de nueves, alguna son grises y otras negras; en señal de que lloverá. Las copas de los arboles comienzan a danzar a su ritmo, y sus hojas mas débiles... comienzan a desprenderse, para dejarse llevar por el viento, en una hermosa sincronización.**_

_**Abro lentamente la ventana el viento frio choca con mi piel, siento mi cuerpo estremecer, cierro mis ojos ante esa sensación y la imágenes de unos ojos azul profundo... brotan en mi mente... siento una punzada en mi cabeza, el dolo es muy fuerte, pero aun así no me quejo, lentamente camino hasta mi cama para recostarme... me pregunto ¿cuanto tiempo voy a tener que soportar estos dolores?... aunque tal vez ya me acostumbre a ellos. **_

_**Mi nombre no lo sé no lo recuerdo me entristece no saberlo además, cada vez más me cuesta trabajo recordar las cosas y paso más tiempo sumida en mis intentos de hacerme recordar cosas, en ocasiones ni siquiera noto cuando entran personas a mi habitación y me dejan arreglos florales. **_

_**La lluvia por fin se hace presente, y yo solo puedo observar desde la ventana de mi habitación... con tranquilidad me doy vuelta, al escuchar como la puerta se abre, dándole paso a una joven de cabello negro y lacio sus ojos son de un hermoso color negro azabache, tan hermosos como la noche y a un joven de rubia cabellera algo despeinada y unos ojos verdes, desprendían un brillo hermoso dándoles la apariencia de ser dos misteriosas esmeraldas... los miro detenidamente tratando se reconocerlos sin resultados, la joven se me acerca de manera amistosa.**_

_**Lagrimas comienzan a brotar de los ojos de la chica... simplemente no entiendo nada... ¿que pasa? de algún modo siento que es mi culpa... pero... yo... no la conozco... ¿por qué?... no lo entiendo realmente... siento como unos brazos me rodean... me pregunto cuánto tiempo paso; esa chica aferrada a mí. El joven solo se dedico a verme, el pudo notar que estaba incomoda y confundida, pero ¿por qué? pude sentir tristeza en su mirar...**_

_**Separo a la joven de mi, diciéndole que no le conozco, ni a ella, ni al joven, trato de ser clara... pero ni yo misma se lo que pasa. Tal vez solo se equivocaron y me confundieron con otra persona.**_

_**Me dirijo hacia el joven y le pregunto su nombre, ya que ninguno de los dos me lo ha dicho...**_

_**Phoebe.-me dijo sutilmente la joven, por alguna razón ese nombre se me hiso conocido.- Y el es Arnold.- pronuncio mientras le miraba.**_

_**Mucho gusto.- susurre... tal vez por la incomodidad, pero extrañamente esos nombre, en alguna parte de mi mente se me hacían lejanamente familiares.**_

_**No entiendo la razón pero aquel dolor en mi pecho es por la tristeza y por primera vez vuelvo a sentir la soledad.**_

_**Ha pasado 5 años desde que estoy en esta habitación Phoebe y Arnold nunca más volvieron...**_

_**Mis recuerdos todavía no vuelven, pero ya no me preocupa... ya que cada vez que trato de recordar algo de mi pasado, siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Solo puedo recordar pequeñas cosas, como que estoy en un hospital, ya que tuve un accidente automovilístico. Aunque no me han dicho nada sobre mi familia o tal vez yo no recuerde que ya me han venido a ver. Me entristece saber que nunca mas volveré a ver a Arnold, pero es lo mejor porque ni siquiera recuerdo quien soy mi vida será así llena de incertidumbre sin pasado y con el temor de olvidar mi presente...**_

_**Por esta sola ocasión le permitiré a mis lágrimas salir, aunque no este triste… saldrá porque simplemente estoy sola…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ya habían transcurrido cinco años de visitas en silencio, de mirarla de cerca y sentirla tan lejos._

_Los años nunca transcurrían en vano, los cambios eran notorios. Ella se había vuelto muy hermosa. Sus ojos eran más azules que antes, sin embargo estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de tristeza y dolor._

_La dureza de la situación había obligado a muchos a rendirse, y por lo cual dejaron de venir. La situación para mí era similar. _

_Tantas veces desee tirar la toalla, cada vez que me paraba frente a ella y ni siquiera me notaba. Phoebe siempre se mantuvo a su lado. Incluso se negó la felicidad. Solo le importaba su amiga._

_Día y noche me la paso pensando en ti, no importa cuánto tiempo tardes en recordarnos, todos esperamos ansiosos el regreso de la 'Gran Helga G. Pataki' todos deseamos que por fin llegue el día, en el que te veamos entrar al salón, amenazando a diestra y siniestra, verte levantar el puño diciendo que la vieja Betsy está de vuelta._

_Realmente deseo verte con el ceño fruncido, sonrojada cuando tratas de evitar ser linda, y qué más da si me llaman masoquista. _

_Quiero escucharte decirme Cabeza de balón, zopenco y cualquier otro insulto que desees. Solo te pido que me recuerdes._

_Cinco años han transcurrido mientras te miro en silencio, mientras veo como las personas entran y tú no te das cuenta. _

_Cuantas noches más tendrán que pasar mientras te veo dormir. Cuantos días más tendré que ver cómo te levantas confundida y aterrada._

_Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde la última vez que vino Phoebe._

_El día de hoy se podía respirar tristeza en el aire, tú caminaste hasta la ventana, mirabas un punto inexistente, o tal vez tratabas de ver más allá de lo que podías. _

_Estaba consciente que tú ya no tratabas de recordar, parecía que mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, menos recordabas. Pero hoy, por fin te escuche._

_Por fin volví a escuchar tu voz, mientras las lágrimas recorrían tus mejillas._

_-Arnold… Arnold… Arnold- pronunciabas una y otra vez, desesperadamente. Tu voz se perdía entre sollozos.-. Arnold- decías con fervor._

_No me permitían acercarme a ti, no era bueno que yo lo hiciera._

_-Solo, por hoy las dejare correr, junto con mi palabra salida de entre tus labios, me encogía el corazón._

_- Cabeza de balón- el susurro llego hasta mis oídos, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Dónde estás?-. Preguntó al aire dejándose caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas, fue cuando lenta y torpemente me comencé a acercar a ti, desobedeciendo las reglas que me habían impuesto._

_-Helga- dije con temor-. Estoy aquí-. Exhale detrás de ella._

_La vi voltearse lentamente, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los míos. Esos ojos azules, estaban llenos de lágrimas, parecían mar profundo, el cual se había comenzado a desbordar._

_La ayude a levantarse del suelo, la sostuve unos instantes, antes de que el impulso por abrazarla me ganara._

_-Me siento tan sola-. Y me abrazo fuertemente. Sus cálidos brazos rodearon mi espalda, su rostro se clavo en mi pecho, su llanto había empezó a mojar mi camisa-. Tengo miedo, no recuerdo nada- me decía desesperada._

_-Tranquila, no estás sola- mi voz salió con dulzura y comencé a acariciarle el cabello._

_-Quiero recordar, pero no puedo. Cada que trato, me duele._

_-Ya no trates entonces. Mejor hagamos nuevos recuerdos- con mi mano levante su rostro, la mire fijamente con una sonrisa en el mío-. Tengamos nuevos recuerdos-. Ella solo asintió. _

_El tiempo transcurrió, lamentablemente ella nunca pudo recordar el pasado, sin embargo eso ya no importa, ahora tenemos un futuro por forjar, nuevas experiencias que vivir._

_Y lo haremos juntos. Nunca te dejare sola. Tal vez cuando menos me lo espere, escuchare nuevamente a la vieja Helga._

_Mientras tanto estaré aquí para apoyarte, dándote esas pequeñas alegrías, aunque no sepa cómo, estaré junto a ti. _

_Junto con Phoebe y tu pequeña sobrina, Geraldine. _

_Los chicos también estarán apoyándote, toda la gente que te quiere estará contigo nuevamente. Así tengamos que esperar hasta la siguiente vida._

_Siempre estaremos contigo, y yo te seguiré amando cada día más, mientras más me olvides, mas te amare._

* * *

Les traigo el segundo capítulo, no me salió muy bien que digamos, pero no tenía mucha inspiración.

De cualquier forma este solo iba hacer de un solo capitulo.

Espero que les guste, y si no es así acepto jitomatazos, cebollazos, todo tipo de verdura ya que tengo hambre.

Y las críticas también son recibidas, sugerencias y demás.

Ok me voy porque realmente tengo hambre.

* * *

Se me olvidaba.

Lizzyjg: muchas gracias por comentar, me animaste a hacerle un segundo capítulo, espero y te guste. Si no ya sabes. Tengo hambre, jajaja.


End file.
